


Bite

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: You sure about this, kid?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



“You sure about this, kid?”

Peter nods, shivering in anticipation. He can feel the heat of Mr. Stark’s breath, his mouth right _there_ against his throat.

“Last chance. There’s no taking it back after.”

“I know,” Peter says. He feels like he’s said it a thousand times or more in the past week, all the discussions and arguments with Tony and Aunt May once Peter’s pre-heat began and he’d asked Tony to be the one to bite him, to take him through his first heat and teach him—everything.

Peter’s pulse skyrockets and Tony bites down to leave his mark.


End file.
